When warm mixes with cold
by Babyiwantyoucantyousee
Summary: Ally Dawson just moved to Miami and she is a vampire. She has a problem tho what happens when she fall A for the bad boy blonde hair brown eye ware wolf (Sorry bad at summaries) rated m for language and sexual actions
1. allison

"Allison marie Dawson get up it's your first day of school and your going to be late" my dad screamed. I just rolled over and ended up rolling off the bed. "Owwww" I screamed my dad chuckled a little. I looked at my phone it said 7:35. I hurry up and got in the show once I was done it was 7:50. The school was right around the Corner. So I just have to hope the fence I. The back yard and bam I'm there. I got dress (picture is on my account) I then hurried up grabbed my bag and ran out my back door.

* * *

as I walked to my locker I threw my sKate board in and my stuff. I then walked to my class. I walked to the teacher and she pointed to a seat. It was next to some guy. He had brown eyes you could melt into and he had blond hair that he could flip. He seemed cool I guess I'll find out. See I've never been good at being social. I used to be a nerd with glasses and that. But now it's different braces and head gear is off I have contacts instead of glasses. I'm going to be cool not the nerd.

* * *

**a/n hey guys I know it's short but it's just a little taste. So please review. That's all I ask I just want to know if it's good. **


	2. banished

(a/n hey guys here i go chapter two

shout out to

Candy Lof thx for the tip)

* * *

recap

Allison Marie Dawson your going to be late. i hurried up and got dressed. as i walked into my class my teacher pointed to a boy who had brown eyes and blonde hair.

* * *

ally's pov

i walked over to the seat i sat down. "hey i'm Austin whats your name" the guy next to me asked. then his smell hit me he wasn't normal or my kind of people. he wasn't a vampire like me he is different. "hello" he said pulling me out of my thoughts. "i'm so sorry i have a lot going on my mind first day and all i'm ally nice to meet you Austin" i lied. after that i think he smelt me and realized he wasn't like me' because after that we never talked again. it was like he hated me like i didn't exist.

* * *

as i rode my skate board home i felt like some one was watching me. i shook it off and went to my room. i tried to do my homework but all those moments flooded back to me.

* * *

" [[!50n D $0n q0) ~3 - ^!$3D 3 +063 q0) D!3" said the head master of vampires as i walked out of the vampire world. i can never go back because instead of one power i have all powers. so they have me definding for my self well i have my dad but he is human. plus he has no idea i'm a vampire.

**(a/n english "allison dawson you are banish we hope you die" harsh right**

* * *

that was the most horrible memory ever. after i was done my home work i just watched tv.

ill explain more about have any power you can think of. they live forever well that is a power. they don't die in the sunlight they sparkle like twilight. well im heading to bed.

* * *

**austin pov**

she smelled different i heard about creatures like this they are called vampires. i could have sworn they lived in there own world. they only come out for humans but that for like 30 minutes. the thing is she is staying i have to go to the master of ware wolfs.

* * *

i ran in the castle " master master" i screamed running in the room. "yes austin" the master said sitting up. "you said she would be here and she is the most powerful creature" i said bowing. "hmmh shes around you age correct" he asked and i nodded. "well then you have to get close to her you have to make her join are side she will be useful for the war between us the only way she is here is if she was banished" the master said.i nodded then walked away i have to do this. this could save us ware is a war coming with us supernatural and only one will survive. we need her to save us she is our only hope.

* * *

**a/n i know its short but its just little tease i promise next chapter will be long**


	3. shopping

**ally pov**

as I woke up I rolled off my bed. "Owwww" I screamed then I got up I got in the shower. I spent a week sitting in my seat next to Austin. Doing nothing just sitting there he hasn't talked to me since. It's Saturday and I have nothing to do. i walked down stairs to find a note on the fridge. it was from my dad probably on a business trip he always have little was here in there for like a week or two. i read the note -to my sweetie sorry but i'm on a business trip. ill be gone for a year love - a year so he is telling me that i won't see him for a year. is he crazy great he better have left money. i looked in the freezer that is where we hide our money. i found a stack of money (my dad is rich but he doesn't give me money unless if its for clothes and shoes he said "you can work for your own stuff" mean right) he left 20,000 for food. 50,000 for clothes and shoes and 30,000 for extra stuff. he probably feels bad for leaving me for a year. so i called our maid who quit before we moved. "hello mr. dawson" she said. "actually mrs. jackson i was wondering if you could go shopping for me for a year food wise" i asked "of course ill be there in 20 minutes i just got a job around the corner.

* * *

after she came she only used a good 5-6,000 so i still had alot of money. so im going shopping. i put on so skinny white jeans wit shirt that says."i won't cry for you my massacre is to expensive." then i curled my hair its a brown with a blondish tips. i put on high tops on the were black and hot pink Nike. i put on make up not to much then i saw my dad didn't take his motorcycle and yes i know how to drive. i grabbed the keys and hopped on i drove around till i found the mall. i walked around the mall for hours after i was done i went home. i still had a good 30,00 so i ordered Chinese food. then i went to bed.

* * *

**austins pov**

i watched ally the whole day she is like another girl but she way diffrent shes speaical. i have to start talking to her ill just go knock on her door. no austin you can in the morning. no i want to now. no its like 10:30. why am i arguing with you. just go to bed. whatever. i laid there thinking of ally to i went to bed.

* * *

**a/n hey guys i hoped you like it i know its short sorry alot of stuff is going on with my family. so when everything is right ill right a big chapter i know i promissed you guys but im sorry. and i hope to see 10 reviwes so that 6 from now.**


End file.
